Stories: Lasting Legacy
Story written by: Redfork2000, CaptainRustbolt21 & CITRONtanker Plot The Galactic Army is coming up with plans to defeat the Locked Room Gang. However, in the process, they come face to face with unexpected threats. With all the mayhem taking place around them, this might be one of the most challenging days for them yet. The gang isn't safe from trouble either. Besides facing the Galactic Army once again, they also have to deal with internal rivalries. Bendy is still resentful at Emily Green for what happened the last time, and seeks revenge on her. But what will happen when Alice Angel catches him red-handed? Cast * Galaximus * Mr. Red * Maria * Dr. Creep * Dark Jaiden * Squidkiller * Dr. Zack * Ink Burst * PHX-001 * Alan * Tom * Windy Cloud * Fearmaster * Starshine * Morning Glory * Grim Shadow * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Emily Green * Bendy * Alice Angel * Dynasty Story It's a cloudy morning in Echo Creek, and the gang is enjoying breakfast together at Red Spoon's restaurant. So far, it seems like an average day for the Locked Room Gang. * Red Fork: Come on, give me another one! * Red Spoon: Red Fork, you've already had 92 pancakes. Are you sure that isn't enough. * Red Fork: Fine, no more pancakes... How about waffles? * Red Spoon: (facepalms) * Red Fork: Come on! I love waffles! Music plays. Red Fork: ♪Do you like waffles?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like waffles!♪ Red Fork: ♪Do you like pancakes?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like pancakes!♪ Red Fork: ♪Do you like french toast?♪ Blue Ocean, Blast and Tommy: ♪Yeah we like french toast!♪ Red Fork: ♪Doodoo-doodoo, can't wait to get a mouthful!♪ Red Spoon covers Red Fork's mouth with his hoof, and the music suddenly stops. * Red Spoon: Ok, I'll give you waffles. (leaves to bring some waffles) * Red Fork: Yeah! * Bendy: (covering his horns) Would you NOT sing that song every time you order waffles, please?! * Alice Angel: I thought it sounded catchy. * Bendy: Yeah, well, I'm not you. * Alice Angel: ... Y'know, it's been a while since we last talked to... What was his name again? * Bendy: Uh... Are ya referring to Dynasty? * Alice Angel: Yeah, that's it! I wonder where he is... * Blue Ocean: I haven't seen him in quite a while. He must be doing something important. * Lemon Glass: Like what? * Blue Ocean: How would I know? * Tommy: I don't know, but what I do know is, this breakfast is the best! * Emily Green: It sure is. And it's always nice to come here with you guys. I really have been much happier ever since I joined the gang. Emily then looks around at the gang, seeing what they're doing; Lemon Glass was drinking her lemonade, Tommy and Blue Ocean are chatting, Red Fork is eating more food, Bendy is glaring menacingly at Emily... Wait, what? After Emily shakes her head to make sure she was seeing it right, she saw Bendy simply chatting to Alice Angel like nothing ever happened.Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21